A Possible Phantom
by Phantom Possible
Summary: When a timeline is delayed and universe are merged, It's up to a certain teen hero to help a young man turn into what he was always meant to become. Let's hope she is not to late. (just letting yall know this wont get updated till sometime next week. busy busy. now more reviews!, please and thank you)


**Hey everyone Phantom Possible here. So this is my first story and I have been dying to get this story out for a while now but I never got around to it. So just to let you all know I don't have another chapter ready yet and it might be a few weeks before another comes out. I also don't care if you review or not because I will keep this story going. Though if you guys have any ideas you want to include be my guest, help is always appreciated. **

**Now this is something I am not always going to do so here it is, I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom or anything else I might use. Each is to their individual creators and I'm going to throw this out now before I go to far into the story. Thank you The Struggling Warrior for allowing me to use some of your characters, I don't know if any are in the story at the moment but like I said this isn't something I'm going to do too often. Now everyone please read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>In a place where the laws of physics differ from the norm, where islands and purple doors floated through an endless void of black and green. Its inhabitants are the results of stories or ideas so strong that they manifest themselves. As well as spirits of people and creatures those of which that have long since passed. These beings have manifested bodies of ectoplasm, some are weak and some are strong. These being are known as ghosts and each possesses a set of abilities. Most have the basics such as flight, invisibility, and intangibility; and some can even shoot ectoplasmic blasts. The stronger ghosts however each have unique abilities most of which are special to their obsession, yet all have abilities that are unique to their core.<p>

Here in this realm, called the Ghost Zone, lie many powerful ghosts. The ghost king, Pariah Dark, lies asleep in his castle inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Fright Knight, the leader of the ghost kings army, locked away in a pumpkin, waiting the day when someone pulls out his sword. Pandora, the protector of Pandora's Box, though she can be furious and hot headed in battle she is also very caring and protective of her allies. Nocturne, the ghost version of the Sandman, but can enter and manipulate dreams as well. And finally Clockwork the master of time watching over the time stream to make sure nothing major threatens all of existence.

Each and every ghost in the zone has a lair or a home of some sort. Some are doors that have the ghost's lair inside. While the other lairs, are on some of the islands that float around through the abyss. Though not all doors lead to a lair, some lead to other parts of the zone. Some doors also lead to portals out of the ghost zone although most of the portals occur at random in the zone. All of this and more makes up the Ghost Zone and yet there are still many mysteries that it holds.

Oh no my friends we are not done here yet. I still have a bit more left to tell you about the zone. You see in one section of the Ghost Zone there is an old giant purple clock tower with gears sticking out of its sides and the ground. It is a place that exists outside of time itself where very few people are allowed to go. On the inside of the lair not much is seen except for one room. This room has several monitors on one wall and a cabinet on another with a table beneath it. On the monitors there are several images of varying points in time. In the shadows a hooded figure with red eyes is watching all of the screens as they change focusing more on some screens over others. Two of the screens freeze as the rest of them shut off. One of them shows a young lady with long red hair and sage green eyes standing at a locker with a computer curiously placed inside. The other screen shows a young man with short brown hair sitting with his friends at school. A small grin appears on the figures face as he says "I think it's time that these two finally cross each others path."


End file.
